


Meet the family

by didthatreallyhappen



Series: The idiot genius and the genius genius [5]
Category: Black Panther (2018), Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-13
Updated: 2018-03-13
Packaged: 2019-03-30 19:49:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13958754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/didthatreallyhappen/pseuds/didthatreallyhappen
Summary: "The king of Wakanda is standing in our apartment". May's forehead creased. "Why?". "He's like crazy protective of his sister so he came here to make sure I'm no a psycho killer or something and now he's in the apartment and he wants to know if I'm from a good family I mean what does that even mean-".OrMay and T'Challa finally meet.





	Meet the family

**Author's Note:**

> I'm back with no tags. A few announcements I'm sorry I didn't post for ages but I'm not making excuses I just didn't. I have also decide I will not be writing anything where Shuri and Peter are dating so sorry.

"They? I thought it was one friend" she yelled back from somewhere in the house.

"I'll be back in one second" Peter said to Shuri and T'Challa. He turned and nearly smacked into May who was walking up the hall. He pushed gently back into the hall guiding her as she walked backwards.

"What?" she asked.

"The king of Wakanda is standing in our apartment". May's forehead creased.

"Why?".

"He's like crazy protective of his sister so he came here to make sure I'm no a psycho killer or something and now he's in the apartment and he wants to know if I'm from a good family I mean what does that even mean-". May cut him off taking his face in her hands.

"Peter honey it doesn't matter who he is or how you are I already know you'll win him okay?". Peter sighed.

"Okay".

They walked back to the door May's reassuring hand on Peter shoulder. Shuri and T'Challa were standing awkwardly by the half open door. The regal air they had was out of place in the cosy, well lived in apartment. May stuck a hand out to T'Challa who shock it then to Shuri.

"Nice to meet you I'm May Parker".

"I'm T'Challa and this is my sister Shuri. Thank you for inviting is into your home". May smiled.

"You're very welcome. Peter doesn't have many friends so when he brings someone over that I've never meet it's always a pleasure". Peter's face burned with a deep red blush.

"What the hell May! People know I'm not exactly a social butterfly with out you telling the entire world". May laughed.  
"But what kind of parent would I be if I didn't take every chance I had to embarrass you". Peter rolled his eyes.

"Whatever" he turned to Shuri "wanna watch a movie?".

"Sure" she said and they walked over to the couch.

"Would you like something to drink?" May asked T'Challa.

"Water please" he replied. They went to the kitchen and May poured two glasses of water. They sat at the table and started talking.

"Were you serious about Peter not having many friend?" T'Challa asked. He knew this might come across as rude but he wanted to learn everything he could about his baby sister's new friend. May didn't seem to mind the question.

"Yeah there's this kid at his school who hates Peter because he's there on a scholarship but this kid's parents pay to send him there even though he's an idiot in a school for geniuses and he picks on Peter and his friends so everyone is scared if they're friend with him they'll get picked on too soon everyone basically ignores him. I mean he has two really good friends Ned and MJ but it's always nice to see new faces".

"Why doesn't the school expell the bully? Wouldn't that rectify the situation".

"They won't. His parents donate a load of money to the school every year so no one will touch him'. A loud laugh that was obviously Peter came from the other room. May smiled at the sound.

"He's such a good kid ya know? He has every reason in the world to be a miserable, downcast person but he's always so happy and he's always trying to make others happy". Suddenly Peter skidded in sliding on his socks and crashed into the counter with a loud bang and a strangled "ow". May rolled her eyes.

"Peter Benjamin Parker how many times have I told you not to slide around in your socks! One day you'll fall and hit your head". He grabbed a bag of chips from the press and turned to face her.

"No I won't I'm a pro at this!" he replied enthusiastically and ran off to gather momentum to slide with. He hadn't been out of sight for two seconds before there was a loud thump and a quiet "I'm fine" followed by the hysterical laughter of two people. May shook her head with a fond smile.

"Do you know why Peter became Spider Man, there are so many bad things he could to with his powers and he decides to use them to protect the citizens of Queens". Mays smile faded slightly and she fiddled with a gold ring hanging on a chain around her neck.

"Yeah I do actually. When Peter first got the powers or whatever he didn't tell anyone and one day him and my husband, his uncle Ben got in a fight and Peter ran off and Ben went to find him. Somehow they ended being held at gun point at a grocery store and" she hesitated with a far off look in her eyes "Ben got shot. Peter has always blamed himself for not getting Ben out of the way in time. Ben died in Peter's arms before EMS arrived. It was horrific. When I got there Peter was covered in so much blood I thought he had been shot as well, curled up on the ground. He didn't sleep or eat or talk for days he just wandered around like a ghost". She trailed off and then snapped back to reality. "Sorry I'm probably boring you".

"No of course not I'm very sorry for your loss".

"Thank you". They were both quiet for a while.

"I didn't realize Peter isn't biologically your son what happened to his parents?".

"They died. The building there lab was in collapsed when the aliens attacked New York". T'Challa was starting to see more flaw in his fathers self preservation methods of pretending the had nothing in Wakanda the more people he met. He looked at his watched surprised too see almost two hours had passed. He stood up from the table.

"I better get going the time passed quickly". May stood to see them out.

"It did". Walking to the door he called "Shuri we're leaving". Shuri and Peter appeared almost instantly.

"Thank you for having us. It was a pleasure to meet you Mrs. Parker" T'Challa said.

"The pleasure was all mine and call me May" she replied.

"Okay May".

"Well" Shuri said 'I'll see you tomorrow Peter'.

"Yup". Shuri turned and walked away from the door with her brother in tow and they heard the door click shut behind them.

"So do you approve?" Shuri asked.

"Yes I think I do approve actually".

Shuri laughed the ran down the hall screaming "victory!".

And it that was it was for both of them.

**Author's Note:**

> No more prompts let me catch up! Positive comments for motivation?


End file.
